mortedarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur
Arthur was conceived by lady Igraine and King Uther Pendragon under the guise of her husband, Duke of Tintagil; however later Uther married Igraine. (1,II) When Arthur was born, according to Merlin's counsel, Uther commanded 2 knights and 2 ladies to take the child, bound in golden cloth and be delivered to a "poor man" waiting at the postern gate of the castle. Merlin then bare it forth unto Sir Ector, made an holy man to christen him, and named him Arthur; and so Ector's wife nourished him with her own milk. (1,III) When Arthur was about 2 years old, Uther was dying in London. On his deathbed, Merlin made Uther speak in front of all his barons, that he gives to his son his blessing to claim the throne. (1, II) Arthur grew up with Kay as his brother. Years later, when Arthur was young and Kay was knighted, on New Year's Day they accompanied their father to the jousts in London. Kay forgot hs sword at his father's lodging so as they rode to the jousts-ward, Kay told to Arthur to go and fetch it. But when he came home, the lady and all were out to see the jousting. Angry that his brother would be swordless on that day, he decided to go to the churchyard with the miraculous stone with Excalibur and take that one. Once he rode there, he went to the tent, and found no guards there, been at the jousting. Handling the sword by the handles, he pulled it out of the stone lightly and fiercely, and rode back to his brother. When Ector saw this, they returned to the church and made Kay swear how Arthur delivered it to him. Asked how he got it, Arthur said the story, and that there were no knights around. Then Ector told him that it was God's will that only the rightwise king would pull that sword. Ector made him ut the sword back; Ector tried to pull it out again and failed. (1,V) Then Ector told to Kay to pull the sword and he failed. Then he told to Arthur and he pulled it out again easily. Then the two knelt down, and explained to Arthur that he is not his father but fostered him according to Merlin, while he is of higher blood. He asked him if he will be a good and gracious king and Arthur said that he is beholden to him and his wife, and will do his desires. Ector's only desire was to make Kay seneschal of his lands, which Arthur promised. Then they went to the Archbishop of Canterbury and told him about Arthur and the sword. (1,VI) The barons doubted how nobody could pull it out except Arthur. Many were angry, shamed to be overgoverned by a boy of low blood, and they delayed the chosing and gathered again On Twelfth-day, Candlemas, and then Easter, and everytime only Arthur prevailed. Some great lords still had doubts and delayed it until Pentecost. The Archbishop, again by Merlin's providence, prepared the best knights he could, to be always with Arthur until the Pentecost: Sir Baudwin, Kay, Ulfius and Brastias. (1,VI) And at Pentecost again all people tried to pull it but only Arthur prevailed. Then all the commons recognized it was God's will that Arthur is their next king, and anyone denying him will be slain. All, rich and poor, kneeled and asked his forgiveness. Arthur forgave them and offered the sword on the altar with the Archbishop, and the best man made him a knight and then he was crowned and swore to be a true and just king. He made all loyal lords to come and do service, and heard the wrongs done since the death of his father, and of disowned lands, and Arthur gave them again to their lords. He assigned his 5 guaards to their duties; most of his enemies was northern of Trent so he put Brastias as a warden, and a part of Wales held against him. Within a few years he won all the north, Scotland and the lands under it, Wales and the remaining lands. (1,VII) Perhaps 1 year later, Arthur went to Wales, and announced a great feast at Pentecost after his incoronation in Carlion. Six kings and many knights came to the feast. Arthur was glad, thinking that all came to show him love and respect at his feast, and sent them great presents. But the kings shamed and rebuked the messengers saying that they don't accept gifts from a beardless boy of low blood, and sent him word they would come to give him "gifts with hard swords betwixt the neck and the shoulders", because they were shamed to see such a boy to rule such a noble realm. Once the messengers brought this answer, by the advice of his barons, he went to a strong tower at Carlion with 500 good men and many supplies. Then all the rebel kings laid a siege. 15 days later Merlin came to the six rebel kings and supported Arthur, prophecizing that he will overcome all his enemies and ruling over Wales, Ireland, and Scotland, and more realms; they asked to talk with him, and Merlin went inside, telling Arthur that he can go out to speak with them without fear, answering as their king and chieftain, as he will overcome everyone, want it or not. (1,VIII) Arthur came out of his tower, wearing a jesserant of double mail under his gown, accompanied by the Archbishop, Baudwin, Kay and Brastias. There were stout words on both sides, and always Arthur answered them, and said he would make them to bow eventually, and they left with wrath. Arthur returned to the tower and armed him and all his knights. Then Merlin came angry with Lot, and told Arthur to fight the rebels fiercely. Then 300 of the best knights of the kings came and joined Arthur. Merlin advised him to pull out Excalibur only at the most difficult time. So the Battle of Carlion began: Arthur set upon their lodging on horseback and fought bravely that many kings admired his deeds and hardiness. Then Lot brake out on the back side, and the King with the Hundred Knights, and King Carados, and set on Arthur fiercely behind him. With that, Arthur turned with his knights smiting behind and before and was always in the fremost press until his horse was killed, and Lot smote him down. His four knights put him back on a horse. Then he drew out Excalibur, that gave light like 30 torches and blinded his enemies. He put them aback and slew much enemies. Then the commons of Carlion rose against the rebels and drove them away. Merlin came to him and told him not to follow them. (1,IX) After the feast and journey, Arthur returned to London. Merlin told him that the six rebel kings would quickly invade his lands and should summon his barons to council. However they could not give any counsel other than saying they were big enough. Arthur told them to speak with Merlin. When Merlin came advised them to make an alliance with Kings Ban and Bors, and Arthur agreed. He had a pleasant letter prepared and sent Ulfius and Brastias to Benwick. (1,X) Indeed the kings came over the sea with 300 knights well arrayed both for the peace and for the war, and Arthur met them 10 miles out of London, and there was great joy. On All Hallowmass at the great feast, the three Kings sat in the hall. Before the tournament, they sat in a place covered with cloth of gold, with the Archbishop of Canterbury, and Sir Ector, ladies and gentlewomen, to give judgment on the tournament. (1,X) The 3 kings let depart the knights in 2 arties, with 300 French knights against 400 English. During the fight they saw them begin to wax wroth so they leapt on small hackneys, and let cry that all men should depart unto their lodging. And so they went home and unarmed them, and so to evensong and supper. Then the three kings went into a garden, and gave the to Sir Kay, Lucas and Griflet. After the tournament the 3 kings went to cuoncil, and with them Gwenbaus, Ulfius Brastias and Merlin, arguing what was the best action. At night they slept and continued the next day, and concluded that Merlin should go to France with Gracian and Placidas to prepare their castle, and bring an army to England for Arthur. When Merlin returned, the kings marveled at how he went and came so quick. Merlin told them how he prepared 10000 soldiers from Benwick and hid them in the forest of Bedegraine. Arthur had purveyed 20000 and all the host went to horseback by night and day. (1, XI) Within a little space they came unto the castle of Bedegraine and found there a fair fellowship, and well beseen, they had great joy, and needed no further suplies. (1,XII) Battle of Bedegraine By Merlin's advice scout riders told to Arthur where is the northern host, and by Ban and Bors' council they burned and destroyed all the country before them. Later, again by counsel of Merlin, when they learned which way the rebels would ride and lodge, at midnight they attacked them in their pavillions, alerting the guard who alarmed the host. (1,XIII) Then the 3 kings with their knights set on them and overthrew their pavilions on their heads, and the rebels took a fair campaign. By daylight 10,000 good men were killed. (1,XIV) When the rebel kings regrouped, Arthur came to the battle with Ector, and seeing Ulfius and Brastias on foot, he ran against Cradelment like a lion, and smote him through the left side, that he fell down with his horse, which he led to Ulfius. Then Arthur did so marvellously, that all men admired him. And when later he saw Cradelment riding again, on Ector's horse, angrily he smote him on the helm with his sword, that a quarter of the helm and shield fell down, and the sword carved down unto the horse's neck, and man and horse fell down. (1,XIV) The battle progressed hard for both arties but Arthur was glad that his knights were horsed again, and fought together, but seeing that it was not ending, he fared wood as a lion, and steered left and right until he slew 20 knights. Also he wounded Lot sore on the shoulder, and made him to leave that ground, for with Kay and Griflet they did great deeds of arms. (1,XV) Through Ban's great force they made both northern battles and departed hurtled together for great dread; and the 3 kings and their knights slew on. His shield was all bloody and his sword was full of blood and brains. He saw Ban on foot amng dead men and horses. Then he saw a well hrsed knight, ran t him and smote him on the helm that Excalubur went unto his teeth. Then took the horse and led it to Ban. Arthur said that he sees his deeds but can not support him at the moment. When the rebels retreated, they held their position hard. Arthur marveled at how the held together and was angry, and the 2 Kings said that they do as good men should. Ban admitted they are the best fighters and knights of most prowess he ever saw or heard. and if they submitted to Arthur, no other king could have such glorious knights. Arthur said that he has no love for those who wish to destroy him. (1,XVI) category:Kings